The Search
by Fatima H
Summary: Ron goes looking for harry and hermione. he meets a 'few' people on the way.who are these people? and where the hell are harry and hermione!it's a very funny oneshot story. please read and review ... thnx :D


**One Shot**

Ron walked happily in one of the corridors of Hogwarts, he had a wide smile on his face, and he was in a good mood.

He turned to a corner and saw Luna walking; she spotted him and came towards him.

"Hi Ron, how are you?" she asked, smiling.

"I'm great, never been better…I'm just looking for Harry and Hermione" he said, smiling back.

"Harry and Hermione? I didn't see them" she said, shaking her head.

"Oh, well, I'm searching now, but I think they are at Hagrid's…but I'm not sure, so I'll search the castle first…" he thought for a moment, "I'm sure I'll find them somewhere"

"Do you want me to help you? I could look for them too…with you" she said.

"Why sure…thanks a lot" his wide smile glued to his mouth and they both walked on.

As they entered to search a classroom, they saw professor McGonagall getting out from a classroom nearby; she spotted them and walked towards them.

"Mr. Weasley, it's good that I found you" she said, "I'm looking for Harry, the headmaster wants him in his office right now"

"What?" Ron said, "But Harry…he's not here"

"What do you mean?" she said.

"Well, me and Luna here were just looking for him and Hermione…I didn't see them in the common room" he said.

"Oh I see…well, since I don't have any work…except finding Potter, then I'll come with you, so I could tell him as soon as we see him"

Ron nodded and she walked along side them, heading for the dungeons.

"Don't you have any idea as to where are they now?" McGonagall asked.

"No professor, I'm not really sure about that" he shook his head.

They were just walking, when they saw professor Snape getting out of his storeroom.

"Oh, hello professor Snape" McGonagall said happily, "we were just wondering if you saw Potter around here?" she asked.

"Potter…I was just about to look for him, you see he forgot to bring his essay for the last lesson, so I have to give him a detention for that" he said, in a cold voice.

"Well, I haven't found him yet sir" Ron said.

"I'll be coming with you Mr. Weasley…I want to be the first to tell the good news" he smiled (Ron shuddered).

The four of them went out of the dungeons and went into another corridor.

Ron accidentally walked into Dumbledore as he was walking towards the bathroom at the end of the corridor.

"Oh, hello Mr. Weasley" he said, cheerfully.

"Hello professor Dumbledore" Ron said happily.

"Minerva?" he said, looking at McGonagall, "what are you doing here? I thought I asked you to call Harry"

"He's not in the common room, and Ron here was looking for him too, so I went with him so I could see him and tell him that you want him" she answered. (How many hims did she say!)

"Well then, I'll be going with you…I have something to ask him" they just started to walk again, when he stopped.

"What is it Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Can you all wait for a second…I really need to…" he pointed at the bathroom.

They nodded and waited for him outside the door.

After five minutes, he got out and continued walking. (He kept talking to professor McGonagall about his stomach aching him from last-night's dinner)

They walked on towards the Ravenclaw common room, Ron thought that he might be near there.

"Oh, hello Cho" he said, looking at the beautiful girl that just got out of the common room.

"Oh hello..." she said, "it's good that I've found you, I was looking for Harry"

"He's not with me" Ron said, "but I'm looking for him"

"Oh, well then, I'll be coming with you" she said, "I had a sudden urge to talk about Cedric"

Ron frowned at her, and then continued with his wide smile on his face again.

He turned a corner and walked into Parvati and Lavender.

"Watch out Ron" Parvati said, brushing her clothes.

Then she looked up and said, "Did you see Hermione?"

"No" Ron said, "but I'm looking for her"

"Oh, that's good" she smiled, "can I come with you?"

Ron would have simply said 'no', but he thought that that would be rude.

"Sure" he said, and she and Lavender walked to the end of the crowd and walked along with them.

Ron was now feeling a bit tired, he wanted to rest a little.

He turned and saw the line behind him, and he knew that they would want to find those pair and get done with it.

They walked on without stopping.

"Hi Ron" a high voice said from behind, they all turned.

"Oh, hello Colin…hello" he said to Colin who was with his brother.

"Did you see Harry, Ron?" he asked, smiling wide.

"I'm sorry Colin…but I'm just looking for him now" he said, all the excitement and happiness he felt before, was gone.

"Oh, well then, can we search with you?" they asked, and without waiting for an answer, they stood next to him, and they all started moving.

"Why do you want him, Colin?" Ron asked, trying to talk a little bit (his mouth was dry)

"We wanted a game of Quidditch with him…and you could join us too Ron" they said happily.

"Yeah" Ron said, cheering up a little.

They walked in another corridor that led to the Prefects bathrooms.

"Oh hello Ron" Lupin said, appearing from nowhere.

"What are you doing here?" Ron and Dumbledore asked at the same time.

"Oh, well, I wanted to talk to Harry…I have a serious matter to discuss with him" he said, and then he looked around at everyone, "where is he, anyway?"

"I don't know" Ron began, but before he could say the rest, McGonagall said, "but we're looking for him now…want to join us?" she asked him.

"Sure" Lupin said happily as he joined them.

Everyone started walking again, (Ron was hit from behind sometimes, the place was crowded)

As they walked, Ron entered into something cold.

"CEDRIC" Ron screamed, as he saw him.

"Oh hey everyone" the ghost of Cedric (or spirit) said, as he waved at them all, they waved back at him happily.

"What the hell are you doing here, Cedric?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I just came back because I forgot to tell Harry…when he returns my body, they should do a funeral near Cho's house…so she won't feel tired walking all the way to my house" then he leaned to whisper to Ron, "and I didn't want her to see my crappy home anyway" he laughed softly.

They heard someone from the end of the group hit the floor.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Cho fainted" they all said.

They set off again, (dragging Cho with them) and arrived to a (clean) corridor.

"Hello Argus" Dumbledore said cheerfully, waving excitedly at Argus.

"I just mopped this floor" he said, almost crying.

"Oh, don't worry…come with us" he said, looking happy, "we're on a picnic…I mean…we were just looking for Harry and Hermione" he cleared his throat, "have you seen them?"

"Well, no…but I'm not sure…I'll go with you, I might spot them" he smiled lopsidedly.

"Cool" a voice said from behind.

"Anyway" Ron shook his head, "let's go"

They all continued their way towards the library this time.

"Oh there you are" Madam Pince spotted Ron, "where is this friend of yours…Potter?" she asked.

"Oh, well, we're looking for him right now" he said, "if you want to find him…" but before he could finish, she took a long, hard stick from the library and stood in line.

"I'll be looking for him alright" she said, angrily.

"Welcome to the club" Ron said, in a low voice, sighing.

They all walked, talking loudly and noisily.

A little girl stood in front of Ron, "hi" she said, in a small voice.

"Hi" Ron smiled at her. "Where is Hermione?" she asked, and Ron's smile disappeared.

"Well, why don't you just follow the rest of the group" he said, not wanting to repeat what he said for a thousand time.

She smiled and then joined them all.

Ron walked and the rest followed (he thought he heard from time to time someone singing from behind him, but he didn't have the strength to look around)

They set off again and arrived into the entrance hall.

Ron suddenly saw Madam Pomfrey running wild in the corridor next to them.

"What is it, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked, looking worried.

"I …I thought I saw a cockroach in the infirmary" she said, panting.

"Oh, that's ok…come here…we're going outside for some air" he said, and she joined them, "thank you Albus" she smiled.

Ron walked on, shaking his head and sighing. He was just rubbing his eyes when he hit something small near his leg.

"Oh I'm sorry professor Flitwick" he said, as he saw his charms professor on the floor.

"That's ok son…" he got up, "I just couldn't see my way from this…quite large crowd of yours" he smiled and waved at them all.

"Oh, well, if you wanna know your way just go with the flow" Ron laughed a little, but he saw professor Flitwick joining the group so he stopped laughing.

"What are you doing professor?" he asked polity.

"Well, this is the only flow I see here" he laughed, as he stood next to Dumbledore and started chatting with him.

Ron sighed again and continued walking.

The (insert big number here) of them walked outside.

"MERLIN'S BEARD" Dumbledore shouted suddenly, and everyone looked around.

Ron felt so happy; he thought that they might have found Harry and Hermione.

But Dumbledore was looking in front of him.

"MERLIN" he jumped out of the castle and ran into the fields, "MY OLD CHAP"

Ron watched as Merlin hugged Dumbledore tightly.

"What the…?" Ron's mouth fell open.

"Magnifique" McGonagall shouted, as she looked at him, with a wide smile on her face.

Ron shook his head again, then he saw someone standing there and frowning at him.

"Krum?" he said, looking surprised.

"Vere is Hermioninny?" he asked, looking at Ron.

"Err…she's not here now, but we're looking for her" he said, and Krum joined them quickly.

"Why do you want her?" Ron asked.

"Vell, I forgot to ask Harry something that night…about her" Ron didn't know what the hell he was talking about, so he didn't hear the rest.

He walked, (Merlin and Dumbledore joined the group) and they looked around the grounds.

Ron was just smelling the fresh air, when he bumped into someone small (again!)

He looked down and heard a squeaky voice that said, "I is looking for Harry Potter sir" he said, looking at Ron.

"Oh, hello Dobby" Ron said, "I is looking for him too…I still do" he said, nodding.

"Where is Harry potter?" he asked, looking at everyone in the group.

"I wish I know that Dobby…but you could join us, there is no harm"

Dobby joined the group, but Ron didn't see him, because he was too small to be seen among the rest of this huge group.

As he turned and looked in front of him again, he saw a small house-elf walking, in a strange way, holding a mug in her hand.

"Winkey" squeaked Dobby, holding her among them (she was very drunk). They both looked and saw another spirit wanting to join them (other than Cedric); this time it was…Sirius!

"Oh Sirius…Harry will be pleased" Ron smiled, "what is it?"

"Oh, where is he?" Sirius asked, looking around.

"He's not here right now…join us"

"Oh…alright…since it's very important, I'll stay"

"What is it?" Ron asked him, frowning.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell Harry to watch out for Snape in the sixth book" he smiled, Ron smiled back.

They all set off after the waiting…and arrived to the place that Ron thought Harry and Hermione would be in from the beginning. (If he found them there, he promised himself for a quick, painless suicide)

He knocked on the door, and Hagrid opened it.

"Oh hello Ron…WOW" he noticed the huge crowd, gathered behind him.

"I was waiting for you" Hagrid said, and Ron knew that Harry and Hermione were there for sure, because they were waiting for him in there.

"Thank God Hagrid…thanks a lot" he turned to the group and shouted above all the noise.

"ANYONE LOOKING FOR HARRY AND HERMIONE…IN HERE"

At these words, they all ran wild inside the hut, trying to reach those two quickly, Ron ran with them.

Hagrid stood there, looking worried about his hut.

"Me hut…it's ganna break" he shouted, but no one listened.

"THERE'S A BACK DOOR…" Ron shouted and the rest went from the backside.

When they were all in the hut (it was making a loud cracking sound)  
(Ron was smashed into the wall) he was trying to look around.

There was another knock on the door (Dobby closed it after they entered…or were jammed inside)

"Who ij it?" Ron asked (his face in the wall), looking hopefully at the door (after the realization hit him that Harry and Hermione weren't here…he knew he'll die anyway, these people were going to kill him)

"It'ssss meeee" a voice hissed, and a dramatic moment (full of light and effects) swept the place, as a tall figure came in, drifting slightly.

Then the lights were dim again, and the colors of the scene were back to normal.

"Holy crap…Harry potter is not _here_?" Voldemort said, looking tired!

"No mate" Ron said, his voice muffled.

"I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR HIM FOR _AGES_…AND I _STILL_ CAN'T FIND HIM" Ralph … (cough) I mean Voldemort looked at Ron with his red shining eyes.

"I'm dead for sure" Ron said to himself, sighing at the wall.

He looked at the grounds outside and wondered aloud.

"where _are they, _anyway?"



Harry was walking happily, with Hermione; his hands were swinging on his sides.

"Don't worry Hermione" he said, looking at her worried face, "we just went to Hogsmead to get some ingredients for our next potions class"

"I guess" she said, still worried.

"Come on…I mean we didn't do anything wrong" he said, she smiled.

"Yeah I guess you're right" she sighed.

"Yeah"

Then she asked, "what if Ron was looking for us?"

"I don't think so…I mean he'll probably just wait for us in Hagrid's hut…or in the common room" Harry said, "and even if he _was_ looking for us…it won't harm anyone…I mean it's just him, it's not like the whole school is looking for us"

He chuckled at the thought, and then he stopped walking and looked around.

"Where _is _the whole school anyway!"


End file.
